


Heat x and x Thirst

by HanaKaicho



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Partial Nudity, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Undressing, hisoka is a pain in the ass to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been stuck out in this heat for so long you couldn't remember. Your phone had died. You couldn't really remember where you were and time felt distorted. Your overheated skin was hypersensitive like it was burned everywhere and even the feeling of your clothes brushing your skin stung like it might as well have been sandpaper. It probably wasn't quite as hot as it felt, you figured. Or was it hotter? All you knew was that it was hot and you were seriously dehydrated and this was looking bad. </p><p>Tagged as non-con for reader's initial inability to consent. No sexual encounter in fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat x and x Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I had not previously anticipated how much of a challenge it would be to write Hisoka? His muse is incredibly unruly. I did my best to keep the reader character as ambiguous as possible so as many people as possible would have the chance to enjoy it. The reader character is rather reluctant to cooperate with Hisoka but doesn't have the ability to resist him so I tagged it as non-con purely for the sake that the reader doesn't really have the ability to consent initially. There is undressing but there's no actual sexual interaction.
> 
> This fic is based on a headcanon I have that Hisoka is probably very skilled at treating minor afflictions that can become serious (such as heat exhaustion or dehydration). He's no physician but he'll be damned if mother nature is going to try and steal one of his toys before he's done with it.

Your breaths were raspy, shaky out, sharp in. You couldn't see clearly and it was getting hard to move as you tried to shuffle your way towards civilization, though at this point, you'd happily settle for a pond or stream of water. Your throat was so dry that every desperate breath hurt.

You wished you hadn’t been so careless as to let something steal your canteen in the night as you slept.

You had been stuck out in this heat for so long you couldn't remember. Your phone had died. You couldn't really remember where you were and time felt distorted. Your overheated skin was hypersensitive like it was burned everywhere and even the feeling of your clothes brushing your skin stung like it might as well have been sandpaper. It probably wasn't quite as hot as it felt, you figured. Or was it hotter? All you knew was that it was hot and you were seriously dehydrated and this was looking bad.

Suddenly your head swam and you lost your balance. You were barely even able to get your arms out to break your fall. You let out a noise that was a mix of a groan, a whine, and a gasp as you hit the ground. It _really_ hurt.

For a while you laid there, just dragging dry, painful breaths. You considered whether or not you could get up again, whether or not ditching your pack would change things enough to make a difference. You were disgusted at how weak and pitiful you were sure you looked and sounded, collapsed on the ground and gasping. You were pretty sure you still had the strength and stamina to get up again but you couldn't will it to happen. You managed to shift your arm a little but dragging it across the blades of grass felt like dragging your arm across razor blades.

You let out a defeated groan, cursing your fate. A hunter shouldn't just die out in the wilderness from dehydration and heat exhaustion. You should go out fighting something or someone. You were sure you didn't have the strength to do that anymore though.

You were just beginning to close your eyes, hoping you would survive a little rest when an easily recognizable, murderous aura flowed over you. Your heart rate jumped and you started rasping louder and faster than before in spite of yourself as you heard footsteps approaching.

 _Hisoka_.

You had pretty much resigned yourself to death, sure, but dying in your sleep from dehydration and heat exhaustion and getting murdered by Hisoka were sure to be entirely different experiences. He had already expressed interest in you and your potential though it was abundantly clear that what he wanted was a fight, likely to the death.

“Oh, this doesn't look good,” came his cavalier, lilting voice.

You scrunched your eyes closed as if it would somehow make him go away and inwardly you strained away from him, though your body wouldn't -couldn't- follow suit.

You felt him walk right beside you. He paused momentarily. Sizing you up? Any animal could tell that you were in no state to put up a fight, surely be could tell that before he even got this close.

Hisoka then crouched down asked, “Shall I lend you some assistance?”

His offer surprised you so much your eyes popped open only to see his terrifying yellow ones right before you. You were practically face to face with him. The proximity was alarming and as always he looked ready to devour you. However, you were still overheated and desperately thirsty and you couldn't focus very well on him for long.

“Hmm?” Hisoka queried when you didn't respond to his offer. “Maybe you're too far gone to respond? That would be a shame.”

He touched your forehead with the back of his hand, checking your temperature. His hand was cool and the touch was blissful. A sigh escaped your lips.

“Ah, I see,” he said with a purr. “You're all heated up and with those _painful_ sounding breaths, I'd say you're all _dried_ up too, aren't you?”

Hisoka made a thoughtful noise and considered you for a moment.

“Well,” he said. “Luckily for you, there's a nice cool pool of water not far from here but it looks like I'll have to carry you there. Let's get that pack off of you.”

What was with this? Were you way farther gone than you thought? Hisoka didn't act like this. Why were you hallucinating Hisoka of all people as you lay dying in the wild?

Hisoka picked up your arm with surprising gentleness and slid it through the strap on your pack. As if he knew how sensitive your skin was, he seemed to take care to avoid brushing the straps and your arm against each other. He stepped over you and repeated the process on the other side and then lifted the pack off of you. You hadn't realized how heavy it had come to feel until it no longer weighed on you.

You took a couple of slightly easier and deeper breaths which Hisoka praised you for.

“Oka~y,” he said. “Here we go, y/n~.”

He rolled you over and helped you sit up. It took some doing in your ragdoll-like state but from there he maneuvered you onto his back, your arms dangling over his shoulders and your thighs straddling his waist and held in place by his arms. Your head lay heavily on his shoulder but you used all your strength to get as much of your face touching his cool skin as possible so you were practically snuggled up to his neck.

“Getting a little friendly, are we, y/n?” he said with a devilish grin.

“So cool,” you said. “ ‘m so hot…”

“I know, I know,” he cooed. “Bear with it a little for me, okay~?”

He carried you into the nearby forest which provided merciful shade and noticeably cooler temperatures and after not too long the promised pool came into view. Hisoka crouched and set you down beside it before producing a container from god-knows-where, filling it with water, and bringing it to your lips to drink. The water was cool and soothing to your hot, dry throat and immediately began to quench your thirst.

After you were able to drink a bit of water, Hisoka suggested that you get into the pool of water to cool down. You agreed but when he chided that you shouldn't go in with all your clothes on since they would then be wet when you got out, you frowned. You supposed you wouldn't really be any more vulnerable without your shirt and pants though really. You were already pretty out of commission, regardless of how much you chose to wear. He helped you strip down to your underwear and he likewise shed his top layer of clothing. It wasn't like you didn't already know that he was physically strong but actually seeing his body rippling with muscle was impressive.

Hisoka picked you up and you leaned more heavily into him than you wanted but his skin was cool and smooth and felt positively sublime against yours.

“You know, with how hot and feverish your skin is, this is probably going to be _very_ unpleasant,” he said, stepping into the water. “Be a brave little toy for me now~.”

He was right.

Hisoka lowered you into the water gently but the pool’s chill felt like the cold burn of ice against your feverish skin and you gasped and stifled a cry. The seemingly extreme difference in temperature caused all your hair to stand on end and your whole body tensed. You hissed as you tried to force your muscles to relax. When you looked at Hisoka's face, he sure looked like like he was getting off on this but you tried to not be openly disgusted, not that you thought he would care if he even noticed.

When you were mostly in the water, Hisoka shifted you in his grip, pulling you along backwards through the water by your underarms. The two of you came to rest on a sort of shelf on the edge of the pool where you could sit and remain in the water. Hisoka held you against his body with one arm around your stomach and petted your hair with his other hand.

After a little while in the pool and having drank some water, though you felt very tired, you were feeling more lucid and notably less dead. Thanks to this recovery, you were finally able to ask Hisoka what you'd been wondering this whole time.

“Why are you helping me like this?” you asked. “I thought your interest was in fighting me and, at least I assumed, trying to kill me.”

“Oh?” Hisoka seemed surprised by your question, his tone suggesting that he thought the answer was obvious. “Well it would be a pity to miss out on fighting someone with such potential. I just couldn't let that all go to waste because of a little thing like this if I could help it.”

You admitted that that sounded about right for Hisoka and you guessed you weren't exactly unhappy about being rescued, though it would have been nice to get rescued by someone less…creepy. Somehow his actions made you feel a little worse, unsettled. But at the same time, laying up against someone in a cool pond and having your hair petted felt nice so you decided to relax a little and enjoy it.

_Wait._

That container Hisoka had produced.

It was your canteen!

You had been too dazed to realize it before but now you realized why it had seemed familiar. You tried to push away from him but you were still too drained from the heat to put up a good fight. He was stronger than you anyway if you were honest with yourself.

“You did this to me on purpose!” you yelled, still struggling against his grip. “ _You_ stole my canteen! You _are_ trying to kill me!”

His grip around your middle tightened and you stopped struggling when you felt Hisoka's sharp nails at your throat.

“How unkind,” he said. “I'm insulted. Don't you think if I were trying to kill you, I'd do a better job?”

 _Stop playing with your food and just end it already, you creep,_ you thought.

“You were never in any _real_ danger, y/n,” he cooed, moving the hand at your neck back to playing with your hair as you sat back against him again. “I just wanted to play with you a little. I was bored. I'll let you have it back. But for now, why don't you rest a little more. I'm sure that outburst took quite a bit out of you in your state.”

You flinched when he nipped at your ear to punctuate his sentence. He was right though. You were already exhausted and trying to fight free from him had pretty much depleted any energy you had left. Your eyelids felt heavy and you felt yourself slouch into Hisoka. He kept his hold around your stomach and continued to play with your hair as you slowly drifted off.

***

When you woke up, you were out of the pond, once again wearing all your clothes and your pack and canteen sat nearby. Additionally, there was a note tucked under your canteen. It was daytime so you could only assume you had fallen asleep in the pool with Hisoka, slept all night, and were now waking on the following day. You were still a little drowsy but feeling significantly better. You decided to check the note left to you.

_Little Y/n,_

_Thank you for entertaining me.♦️ Your reactions were very good.♥️_

_Grow up strong so we can have a fun match in the future.♥_

_Until then~._ ^_^

_ P. S. Check your phone. ♦️ _

Somehow the note pissed you off but you just sighed and put it in your bag. 

When you pulled your phone out of your bag, you were able to power it up and it was at full battery. You wondered how but figured that thinking about it would just be a waste of energy.

That Hisoka was probably going to be the death of you, he apparently wouldn't let anyone or anything else take that pleasure from him, but at least he was patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite endless good-natured teasing from my friends and a brutal battle of wills with the Hisoka muse I got, I finished this fic and kinda enjoyed it actually! Since I usually write killugon fluff, this is a lot different from my other posted fics and it was certainly a different experience to write!
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive feedback!
> 
> As always, please feel free to say hi on tumblr! I'm patch-of-shore right now and I crave y'all's attention!I know this one is a little different from my usual fare but ^^;;; you're still totally allowed to talk to me about it! Please do actually!
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
